A New Face in Camp
by Blaise White
Summary: A young girl named Emma wanders into camp after her father is killed by a sniper. The adoption is complete! Congratulations Hawkeye! Yeah... Haven't updated for a while. It's coming soon, promise!
1. Emma

A/N: So, this is my first MASH fan-fic. I've been thinking about this for a long time. I'm sorry to report that I'll only be able to update every other week. This is because I'm a very busy person with a whole bunch of fan-fics to attend to. So I do hope you won't mind the long wait.

Disclaimer: I don't own the setting, or most of the characters. I only own Emma, a.k.a Shadow.

Hawkeye sat in his tent drinking a martini and laughing with Trapper as usual. They heard distant gunfire, but it was too far away for them to care. It was probably a bored sniper anyway. Hawkeye drained what was in his glass and filled another. Trapper did the same. Hawkeye just happened to glance out the window, and jumped up.

A little girl of about ten was walking to the middle of the camp, and looked like she was about to collapse. She got to the large pavilion in the center of the MASH camp and finally fell face first in the dirt. Hawkeye and Trapper raced to her. Hawkeye got there first. He turned the girl on her back and supported the back of her neck.

"Someone go get me a glass of water! Now!" Hawkeye shouted to the crowd gathered around him and the girl. "Hey, can you hear me! Come on!" Hawkeye shouted trying to get the girl to respond. The girl's eyes fluttered a little and Hawkeye knew she was still with them. Radar came up with the glass of water followed closely by Henry Blake.

"What happened?" Henry asked, looking at the girl lying on the ground.

"She just wandered into the camp. She might be dehydrated." Hawkeye responded, pouring some of the water down the girl's throat. Hawkeye wondered what an American girl of ten was doing in Korea. The girl gulped down the water and opened her eyes. "Hey." Was all Hawkeye could think to say that moment. Henry quickly lifted her off the ground and carried her to the medical ward. The girl had passed out half way there.

Hawkeye, Trapper, Radar, Frank, and Margret were all in Henry's office discussing the new arrival to the MASH camp. They all wondered how she got to Korea. They could tell she was a full-blooded American.

"Who cares how she got here!" Frank said. "How are we gonna get rid of her?" At this last remark Hawkeye and Trapper both gave Frank a glare. "What?" Frank exclaimed when he saw the looks on Hawkeye and Trapper's faces.

"We're not going to get rid of her that quick, Frank. She's sick! And we have to find out how she got here, no matter what you say." Hawkeye said.

"He's right." Henry said.

"I like her." Radar put in.

"I do too, actually," said Hawkeye. After all he had saved her life. "I'm gonna go check on her." Hawkeye got up and walked out the door. He went to the ward and stood at the foot of the girl's bed. All around her there were men that were recovering from surgery. Hawkeye got there just as she was waking up.

"Hi there." Hawkeye said. "What's your name?"

"Hi. My name is Emma." Emma replied. "Can you tell me where I am?"

"Your at MASH 4077th. I'm Hawkeye Pierce. Just call me Hawkeye. So how is it that you ended up in Korea. I can tell that you're American."

"My dad was a reporter back in the states. We came here looking for stories. We were actually on our way here." Emma explained.

"What do you mean 'was'? What happened?" Hawkeye had caught every word Emma had said. Emma looked down at the bed, and her eyes started to fill with tears.

"We... We were on the way here when we heard gunfire. Dad tried to avoid the bullets, but on of the bullets hit him. He sort of slumped over the wheel and the jeep went into a ditch. I was sitting next to him, and jumped out. The sniper shot at me, and I ducked behind the jeep. I didn't know what to do next, so I ducked low to the ground and ran. We were only a little while outside the camp, the sniper shot at me as I ran, but I don't think he was aiming to hit me. I ran into capm, and then... Well I'm sure you know the rest." Emma said. In the middle of the story tears had started running down her cheeks. Hawkeye took a handkerchef from his pocket and wiped the tears off Emma's face.

"I'm sorry. Are you sure your dad was dead?" Hawkeye was starting to get chocked up too.

"Yeah. I could tell he wasn't breathing. The sniper shot him right through the heart." Emma said. Hawkeye nodded.

"Want a glass of water?" Hawkeye asked. Emma nodded. "Alright. I'll be right back." Hawkeye went to get the water. On the way he sent Henry in to see Emma. Henry sat on the end of Emma's bed.

"Hi. I'm Colonel Henry Blake, and this is Coporal Radar O'Reily." Henry said.

"Hello. I'm Emma." Emma said. Just then Hawkeye came in with a glass of water. Henry watched him walk in, and took the glass when Hawkeye held it out for him to give to Emma. Henry handed the glass to Emma.

"How old are you Emma?" Hawkeye asked.

"I'm ten." Emma replied. She took a long sip of the water.

"Do you have family back in the states?" Henry asked.

"No. My mom died when I was two, and now my dad is dead too." Emma said, her eyes starting to fill with tears again. There grew an uncormfortable silcence in the room. It was broken when Radar spoke up.

"Gee, I'm really sorry to hear that." Radar said.

"Right, well. How are you feeling?" Henry asked.

"I feel much better. Thank-you." Emma replied.

"You think you can walk?" Hawkeye asked. Emma nodded. Hawkeye offered his hand, and Emma took it. Hawkeye pulled Emma to her feet. "I'll show you around camp, ok?"

Emma nodded and she and Hawkeye walked out hand-in-hand.


	2. A Sweet Moment

Hawkeye took Emma all around the camp, pointing to various tents and told her what they were. "This is the tent I live in, with Trapper and Frank Burns. You can call Frank Feret Face. He likes that." Hawkeye said jokingly. Emma laughed with him. Next Hawkeye took Emma to the Mess tent. "This is where we eat so-called food. Come in here sparingly." 

"Trust me, it can't be any worse than what I'm used to. My dad couldn't cook well. Sometimes when he got sick of his own cooking, I cooked. My food was always better than his." Emma said.

"Great! Then you can help our cook. He'd love the extra help." Hawkeye said. Emma nodded and they moved on. The next place Emma visted was Henry's office. Henry was sitting behind his desk arguing with Frank, and Margret about Emma.

"She has to stay here until we're sure she's well!" Henry shouted at Frank.

"She looks well enough to me!" Margret shouted back, once again talking for Frank. Margret always talked for Frank. It was common knowledge that they were 'dating' even though Frank was married.

"We can't be sure of that. She stays here for a couple days for observation." Henry said. Henry's word was always final with Frank and Margret. It was only Hawkeye and Trapper that he took sides with.

"Hello." Emma said, as she and Hawkeye walked in.

"Hi Emma." Henry said distractedly. He was still thinking about where Emma would sleep for the next two days.

"What were we talking about?" Hawkeye asked.

"We were discussing what to do with your little friend there." Frank spat.

"Well, she'll have to stay here for a while." Hawkeye said as if the matter was settled.

"We established that already." Henry said. Emma stood beside Hawkeye looking up at the people speaking. She wondered what was going to happen to her. She didn't want to leave.

"She can stay in post-op. That will be the best place for her right now." Henry said. Hawkeye and Emma nodded. Frank and Margret just glared at Henry. After that Hawkeye and Emma left the office.

Emma thought about what would happen to her after the two days of observation. She didn't want to leave. She wanted to stay here with the people who had saved her life. Emma followed Hawkeye everywhere. And where she couldn't go, she waited outside the door. After a while Emma got tired and Hawkeye took her to post-op. Emma settled in and fell asleep almost immediatly.

Hawkeye went back to the Swamp and sat on his cot. Trapper came in a few seconds later.

"Hey Hawk." Trapper said as he flopped down on his own cot. "Where's your new shadow?"

"She's in post-op. She'll be staying there for a couple days and then she'll be going to sister Theresa's I guess." Hawkeye replied. "She is like a shadow isn't she?"

"Only to you." Trapper and Hawkeye laughed. It was a hard day in the operating room, so Hawkeye and Trapper soon fell asleep.

At about on o' clock in the morning Emma rushed into the Swamp.

"Hawkeye. Hawkeye." Emma shook Hawkeye awake. Hawkeye sat up, and blinked his eyes.

"What is it Emma?" Hawkeye asked sleepily. Then he saw she was crying. "What's wrong?"

"I-I just had a dream about my dad." Emma sobbed. She threw her arms around Hawkeye and cried into his chest. Hawkeye looked down at her surprised, but also concerned.

"You wanna talk about it?" Hawkeye asked. Emma shook her head. Just then Trapper woke up.

"Hey, what's wrong Hawk?" Trapper asked sitting up.

"It's Emma. She had a bad dream." Hawkeye said softly. He wasn't used to this at all and was at a loss of what to do, or say.

"You gonna tell us about it?" Trapper asked, sitting on the cot next to Hawkeye and Emma. Once again Emma shook her head no.

"You have to talk about it. The sooner you do, the better you'll feel. Trust me." Trapper said.

"What's going on here!" Demanded Frank.

"Shut up Frank. Emma had a nightmare." Hawkeye snapped. "Go on Emma."

"In the dream, just after my dad died, I saw these two Korean guys come out of the bushes and they dragged my dad's body out of the jeep, and started taking all his stuff. When they took everything they could get, they ran off." Emma cried. Hawkeye and Trapper looked up at each other. That was probably what happened, and both of them knew it. It was then that they discovered that Radar wasn't the only radar in town... Er... camp.

"It's alright. We'll go look tomorrow. You wanna sleep in here tonight?" Hawkeye asked. Emma nodded her head. "Ok. Trapper will you get an extra blanket and pillow."

"Sure Hawk." Trapper said and walked out.

"Good, maybe now I can get some sleep." Frank said, and quickly rolled on his other side. Hawkeye glared at Frank's back, then turned his attention back to Emma, who still had her head burried in his chest.

Trapper hurried to the supply room. He had run into Klinger on the way, but quickly got passed him. He went into the supply room, and was surprised to find Margret there.

"What are you doing here!" Margret snapped at Trapper.

"I could ask you the same thing." Trapper snapped back. "Never mind. I need an extra blanket and pillow for Shadow, er, Emma." Trapper said.

"Oh, that little girl. What's wrong with her?"

"She had a nightmare, and is sleeping in the Swamp tonight. Just for tonight, of course."

"Oh, alright." Margret said. "Here let me help you." Trapper handed her the pillow while he took the blanket. He and Margret went back to the swamp in silence. When they got there, they smiled silently at each other.

Hawkeye was holding Emma's wrists in front of her. Emma was curled up, with her back to Hawkeye, pressed against his chest. Hawkeye's chin was resting on Emma's head, both were sound asleep. Trapper took the pillow from Margret, and put them on the floor by Hawkeye's cot, and laid down on his own. Before Trapper fell asleep, he cast a last glance at Emma and Hawkeye, wishing he had a camera.

A/N: I just had to have a sweet moment between Hawkeye and Emma. Yeah, that's how Emma got her nickname Shadow. I hope you all like this chapter. Review if you want more. Shout it out, if you got it! I know I got it! Oh, and everyone who is now a loyal fan of mine (Not many of you right?) go read Every Man Has His Limits. It's a rockin' fan-fic. One of the best I've ever read. Go read it.


	3. A Nightmare Come True

A/N: Just to let you all know. This isn't my first ever fan-fic. I have many more. This is my first MASH fan-fic, that's all. Now onto nicknaming, and adopting. Yay!

The next morning when Emma woke up, she found that she was laying next to Hawkeye. She really admired Hawkeye. How could she not? After all he had saved her. Emma sat up slowly so that she wouldn't wake Hawkeye. When she sat up, Hawkeye mumbled a little, but didn't wake up. Emma looked around the tent, and saw that Frank wasn't there. Trapper was though. In fact he was just sitting up too.

"Morning Shadow, I mean Emma," Trapper said. He jsut couldn't get out of the habbit of calling her Shadow. Emma didn't seem to mind though. She jsut ignored it.

"Morning Trapper." Emma replied. Hawkeye woke up then too. He sat up and streched like always. Emma looked behind her at Hawkeye. "Hey, Hawk."

"Hey, Trapper. Hi Emma." Hawkeye yawned.

"Hi." Emma said cheerily.

"I couldn't help but notice that you called Emma shadow." Hawkeye said to Trapper. "I like it. It suits her. What do you say Emma, wanna be called Shadow?"

"Yeah. I like it too." Shadow replied. Now she felt as if she belonged. After all almost everyone else had a nickname. Radar, Hawkeye, Trapper, lots of them.

"Come on, let's see the trash that's being served as breakfast today." Hawkeye said. Emma jumped up, and agreed. She hadn't eaten for a while. Hawkeye stood up slowly. He wasn't very eager to go to the mess tent. Trapper was even slower, both he and Hawkeye knew that the food was bad, really bad I should say. Too bad Shadow didn't yet, but in time she would. Hawkeye walked out the door first, followed by Shadow, Last came Trapper.

They walked side by side to the Mess tent as if they had done it every day since the war started. Hawkeye got the door first and held it open for Shadow.

"After you," Said Hawkeye. When Emma was through the door, Hawkeye still held it open for Trapper. "After you."

"No, after you." Trapper replied.

"No, no I insist. After you." Hawkeye insisted.

"No, no. Before me." Trapper said, hoping it would work. Luckily Hawkeye was tired.

"Fine, fine." Hawkeye said and walked through the door. Trapper chuckled to himself, and followed Hawkeye. They walked across the tent to join Shadow in the line. She was up next, which was a bad thing. It was bad because Hawkeye and Trapper weren't exactly eager to eat the 'food'.

"Well, hello. Whose this?" Klinger asked. Shadow stared up at him in puzzlement. Klinger was wearing a light blue dress with matching shoes. This was usual, seeing as Klinger wanted a section eight to get out of the Army. Unfortunatly for him, it wasn't working.

"This is Shadow, Klinger. She'll be here a couple days." Trapper explained.

"I see. Welcome aboard young Shadow." Klinger proclaimed loudly, giving Shadow a salute. Shadow giggled a little. Klinger gave her a laddle full of what looked like gravy. It didn't look very appetizing to say the least. Shadow waited for Hawkeye and sat at a table with him, and Trapper.

Hawkeye spooned up some food and stared at it as if it was the most disgusting thing in the world; which it probably was. He causisly sniffed it, then slowly put it in his mouth. It was all a show for Shadow, and it worked marvoulesly. Shadow gigled before taking a bite of her own food. As soon as it was in her mouth, her expression changed to one of horror at how bad the food tasted. She slowed it, then coughed.

"See, told you it was bad." Hawkeye said lightly elbowing Shadow's shoulder.

"It's worse than what I'm used to. Ugh... Nasty." Shadow gagged out.

"Yeah, it's always like that. That was our first reaction to it too. Right Hawk?" Trapper said looking down at Shadow.

"Sure was. After the first bite it doesn't taste as bad, but still really bad." Hawkeye said, taking another bite of his food. Shadow slowly did the same. She didn't keep it in her mouth long, she swallowed it almost as soon as it was in her mouth. Hawkeye was right. the second bite tasted a little better.

Radar came over to the table with his own tray of the slop that the army tried to pass as food. He sat across from Shadow. He looked up at her and asked, "What did you think?"

"I think it's awful. I honestly don't know how you people eat this everyday." Shadow said. Radar laughed a little. He liked Shadow. He wasn't the youngest in camp anymore.

"Guess what Radar?" Hawkeye asked. Radar looked over at him. "Your not the only one with your talent. Shadow had a dream last night about what happened after her dad got shot. We're gonna go check it out, but it's probably what happened. Would you wanna keep an eye on Shadow while me and Trapper are gone?"

"Yeah, sure Hawkeye. So she can do it too?" Radar replied.

"She sure can, only she does it through dreams." Trapper said. While all this was happening, Shadow was shoveling down food as fast as she could trying to get it down before she could actually taste it. Hawkeye observed this with interest.

"I think Shadow's got the right idea. Shovel down the food before you can taste it. She's a genious!" Hawkeye exclaimed.

"I would do that, but I don't have enough courage." Trapper chuckled. Hawkeye agreed.

After they were done they went to Henry's office. Hawkeye and Trapper needed permission to get a jeep. Henry was sitting at his desk when they went in.

"Hey Hen, we need a jeep." Trapper said.

"Why?" Henry asked turning to face him.

"Shadow had a dream about her dad last night, that might have happened. We promised her we'd check it out." Hawkeye replied putting his hand on Shadow's shoulder.

"So we're calling her Shadow now? Well, anyway." Henry sighed. "Alright, but make it quick."

"Thanks Hen." Hawkeye said. Trapper, Hawkeye, and Shadow walked out to find Radar. He was over taking care of his animals. Shadow walked over to one of the cages and looked inside. There were a couple rabits in the cage.

"Hey Radar we're ready to leave." Hawkeye said.

"Alright. See you later." Radar said. Hawkeye and Trapper went to get a jeep. Radar walked over to Shadow and started telling her about his pets.

The jeep Shadow and her dad had traveled in wasn't far out of camp. THey found half-way in a ditch, with a body lying beside it. The body was Shadow's father. He was sprwaled out on the ground and was robbed of almost everything but, his pants and shirt. What happened in Shadow's dream had actually happened.

They went to take a closer look at the body. Shadow had been right, he had been shot through the heart and had probably died instantly. The jeep had been raided too.

"Poor kid." Trapper said, obviously talking about Shadow.

"Yeah. All of her family's gone, and not a cent to her name." Hawkeye said. After that they returned to the camp.

Shadow was helping Radar feed his pets. He was feeding a hamster, while Shadow was feeding the two rabits. Shadow was speaking softly to the the rabits as she gave them carrots and lettuce. Hawkeye and Trapper came up to her.

"Come on, let's go talk to Henry." Hawkeye said softly, putting his hand on Shadow's shoulder. Shadow paled a little but nodded her head. Radar stood and watched them go. Hawkeye and Trapper took Shadow to Henry's office. They didn't bother to knock, they just walked in.

"How'd it go?" Henry asked.

Hawkeye sighed before speaking. "We found the body spread out by the jeep, robbed of everythng but clothes. Even his boots were stolen. They also took parts from the jeep. Shadow's got a radar too."

Henry looked down at his desk and nodded. Shadow couldn't hold back any longer; she threw her arms around Hawkeye nad burried her face in his chest. Hawkeye rubbed her back and let her cry.

"You know what this means Hawk. She has to go to the orphanage." Henry said. Hawkeye's head shot up to look at Henry.

"She can't go there!" Hawkeye exclaimed.

"We have no choice Hawkeye. Frank and Margret will be on my case until she goes. She'd have to go eventually." Henry said. He barely got the sentence out, when Frank and Margret walked in. "What is it Frank?"

"I was just coming in here to talk to you, and couldn't help but hear that Hawkeye's little shadow will be leaving us." Frank sneered. Shadow dug her face further into Hawkye's chest.

"Come on Hen, she has to stay." Trapper begged. He was really taking a liking to Shadow.

"There's no other way. I'm sorry Hawk, but there's nothing I can do." Henry said. Just then Hawkeye got an idea.

"Maybe not you, but I can do something. I'll adopt her." Hawkeye said. Shadow lifted her head to look at him.

"Oh, come on!" Frank shouted.

"Why not? She's an American citizen. The Army can't say no." Hawkeye said. Henry smiled at Hawkeye's genious plan. Hawkeye was right, nothing was stopping him from becoming a father.

"Alright, I'll allow it. Radar!" Henry called to the company clerk only to find he was already walking through the door.

"I'll send for the papers right away sir." Radar said. Henry nodded wondering how Radar could do that. Shadow looked up at Hawkeye and hugged him tightly. Hawkeyeput his arms around her protectivly. It was a touching moment.

A few moments later Radar came in with the papers. It turned out that there was some in his desk. Don't ask me why they were there, they just were. Hawkeye bent over Henry's desk and started filling out the papers.

"What's your middle name?" Hawkeye asked.

"Jean." Shadow replied. Hawkeye finished filling out the papers and the adoption was official. Hawkeye was now a father. 


	4. A Name

Shadow was as happy as she had ever been. So was Hawkeye. Henry was glad that he had said yes. Shadow was a sweet kid, and was like Radar in a lot of ways. Hawkeye, Trapper, and Shadow went back to the Swamp. Frank and Margret glared at them, obviously not happy that Henry let Hawkeye adopt Shadow.

"How come Hawkeye gets away with everything?" Whined Frank.

"Because he's a better surgeon Frank. Besides how could I say no to such a sweet face?" Henry replied. That shut Frank up. He stormed out of the office and also went back to the Swamp. He burst through the door and flopped down on his cot. He picked up one of his boots and started polishing it agressivly.

"Not so rough Frank, otherwise there won't be any boot left." Hawkeye joked.

"Shut up Peirce, what do you know?" Frank shouted.

"I think someone's jealous." Trapper commented. Shadow looked at Frank and understood why he was upset. Hawkeye had told her a lot about Frank, including that he was the most military man in camp. She got up off Hawkeye's cot and sat next to Frank.

"What do you want?" Frank snapped. Shadow cocked her head and looked at Frank in the cutest way she knew how. Frank glared at her for a little while then went back to polishing his boot. This time with far less agressiveness. Hawkeye and Trapper bit back their laughter. Shadow was a real little sorcerous. She could enchant anyone, even Frank.

Shadow went back to sit next to Hawkeye. Hawkeye smiled and put his arm around her shoulders. Shadow smiled back and rested her head on Hawkeye's shoulder. She was kind of tired from the night before. Shadow stifled a yawn.

"Tired?" Hawkeye asked looking down at her. Shadow nodded. Frank kept glancing over at Shadow wondering why she was so nice to him. Frank had no doubt that Hawkeye had told her any number of bad things about him. But she had sat next to him, and looked at him that cute way. Frank's heart just bubbled over, he was starting to like Shadow too. Not in a romantic way of course, but in a sort of fatherly way.

"Attention all personell, incoming wounded. And congratulations to Hawkeye Peirce on adopting Shadow!" The voice over the P.A. said. Immediatly applause could be heard all through the camp for Hawkeye's new daughter. Hawkeye bowed while coming out of the tent. Shadow laughed and walked after him.

"Stay with Radar, Shadow." Hawkeye said heading into the O.R. Shadow nodded her head and ran off to find him. Hawkeye and Trapper went into the O.R. to scrub. Shadow found Radar close to the casualties. She ran up to him.

"Dad told me to stay with you." Shadow said. At first Radar looked at her questioningly.

"Dad? Oh right! Hawkeye. Alright, go wait over by the animals ok?" Radar said. Shadow nodded and ran off. Before she did, she took a look at one of the wounded soldiers. He was groaning and twisting on the stretcher. He had a hole in his leg, and another one in his chest. Shadow cast him a sympathetic glance and ran off.

Shadow gently talked to the rabbits and petted them. One was a salt and pepper gray and big brown-ish eyes. She wished she could keep him. She took him out of the cage, held him close to her chest, and strocked his ears. Radar came up behind her silently.

"You like him don't you?" Radar asked quietly. Shadow jumped a little, but nodded. "He doesn't have a name yet, do you want to give him one?"

"I think he should be called Pepper." Shadow said. Radar smiled and nodded.

"I think so too. Pepper it is." Radar said. Shadow and Radar spent the rest of the time waiting for Hawkeye and playing with Pepper and the other animals. Radar could tell that Shadow really like Pepper. He was thinking about giving him to her. It would sure make her happy.

Three hours later Hawkeye and Trapper came out of the O.R., bloody and exhausted. Shadow quickly ran up to Hawkeye.

"Hi dad!" Shadow said.

"I still gotta get used to her calling me dad." Hawkeye said. He put his arm around shadow's shoulders. Shadow loved getting all this attention. She really wasn't used to it. They went into the swamp and crashed. Shadow was tired from her late night dream, and like I've already said Hawkeye and Trapper were worn out from surgery. It wasn't that late; in fact it was time for dinner. "Oh, I don't think my stomach can take another bombardment of food."

"Come on dad." Shadow said pulling on Hawkeye's arm.

"Alright, alright. I'm coming." Hawkeye groaned. Shadow, Hawkeye, and Trapper headed to the mess tent together. They got their food and sat at a table. It was now an unwritted rule that Shadow sat by Hawkeye. And this she did. She started scarfing down her food. Hawkeye and Trapper still didn't get how she could do that. Soon Henry came to join them.

"Hey, how's it goin' Shadow? Enjoying the life here?" Henry said.

"It's alright, but the food is terrible." Shadow replied.

"I'm inclined to agree with her." Hawkeye put in.

"Listen the reason I came over here was to ask where Shadow should stay. She can't stay in post-op, we need that room." Henry said.

"She'll stay in the swamp of course." Trapper said.

"Yeah, why not?" Hawkeye said.

"Are you guys sure? I mean she'll be staying in a tent of guys. I could put her in with Margret, or in the nurses tent." Henry said.

"I think we should leave it up to Shadow." Hawkeye said. He turned to face Shadow and asked, "Where do you want to stay?"

"I'd like to stay in the swamp, if it's ok." Shadow replied.

"Well, there you have it, she stays with us." Trapper clapped his hand on Shadow's shoulder.

"It's gonna be really crowded in there sweetheart. You sure?" Henry asked. Shadow nodded her head and resumed scarfing her meal.

"Alright. Hawkeye I'll leave it to you to get her settled." Henry started to pick at his own food.

"I wouldn't want it any other way." Hawkeye said. Shadow finished first. There was no doubt that she would seeing as she practically inhaled her food. She sat around waiting for Hawkeye.

"How do you do that?" Henry asked Shadow.

"Do what?" Shadow asked in return.

"Scarf down your food like that." Henry prompted.

"I don't like to taste it. The only way to get it down without tasting it is to swallow it as fast as I possibly can." Shadow replied.

"It makes sense, but I don't see where you get the courage." Henry continued.

Shadow smiled at him. "I don't look at it either." Henry chuckled a little.

"She sure is a find Hawk."

"One of a kind." Hawkeye agreed. They were only half way through eating. Shadow was staring out the window watching Radar feed his animals. Hawkeye could tell that she wanted to go out. "Go on. We'll be here til the end of the war." Shadow smiled at him and jumped up.

She ran outside to join Radar in his walk. Henry smiled and shook his head. Henry started to speak, "She sure is a cutie. You should be proud of her Hawk."

"I am Hen, I really am." Hawkeye replied staring out the window at Shadow as she walked with Radar. Hawkeye pulled the adoption paper from his pocket and stared at the name written on the paper. "Emma Jean Peirce" 


	5. Sidney's Diagnosis

Shadow walked up to Radar. "Hey Radar." Shadow called.

"Oh, hey Shadow. What's up?" Radar called back.

"Nothing much. Just walking waiting for dad and Trapper to finish eating." Shadow said falling into stride with Radar.

"Wanna go play with Pepper?"

"Yeah." Shadow and Radar walked over to the pen that contained Pepper. Radar took him out and handed him to Shadow. Shadow smiled and knelt down on the ground with him. Hawkeye and Trapper walked out of the Mess tent just then and saw Shadow hanging out with Radar.

"Look at that Trap. I think Radar likes having her around." Hawkeye said, pointing at Shadow and Radar.

"Yeah, doesn't it just get you right here?" Trapper said putting his hand over his heart.

"Well, they're the two closest in age. I think Radar enjoys not being the youngest anymore." Hawkeye said. Shadow looked so happy, sitting there playing with the rabbit. Radar looked happy too. It touched Hawkeye's heart to know that Shadow was his. Hawkeye couldn't remember ever being happier.

Just then one of the nurses ran up to Hawkeye. "Where's Shadow?" she asked urgently.

"Over there. Why?" Hawkeye pointed to where Shadow was playing with the rabbit.

"A patient wants to see her." The nurse replied. Hawkeye gave her a questioning look. "Don't ask me why, he just wants to." the nurse said.

"Alright, but I wanna go with her." Hawkeye said. The nurse nodded. Hawkeye and the nurse walked over to Shadow leaving Trapper to go into the swamp by himself. "Hey Shadow, come here."

Shadow looked over her shoulder and saw Hawkeye walking up to her with a nurse. Shadow jumped up and dusted off her pants. "Yeah?"

"There's a patient that wants to see you." Hawkeye said. Now it was Shadow who gave the questioning look. Hawkeye held up his hands as if defensivly. "Don't ask me. Let's go." Shadow nodded and followed Hawkeye to post-op. Radar put Pepper back in his hutch, and followed silently behind.

The nurse led them to a bed in the back of the room. It was the man with the holes in his leg and chest. Shadow tentativly sat by the bedside and said, "You wanted to see me?"

"Yeah. What's a little girl like you doing here?" The soldier asked. He had a little trouble speaking because of his chest wound. Shadow's eyes grew wide and glazed over. Hawkeye who was standing on the other side of the cot looked at Shadow.

"Are you sure you wanna answer that. Because you don't have to." Hawkeye said.

"It's alright. My dad was a reporter here, and we were on our way to this outfit when a sniper shot my dad. I came here and nearly died. Then that doctor standing over there saved me. And then earlier today he went to see the place where my dad got shot, and when he got back I was going to be sent to the orphanage, but he adopted me." Shadow explained.

"I just wanted to know. You look a lot like my little girl back home." Said the patient.

"What's your name?" asked Hawkeye. He was actually being serious for once.

"Nathan Barns." Replied Nathan.

"Nice to meet you. I'm Shadow." Shadow held out her hand. Nathan smiled and shook it. "How are you feeling?"

"I'm feelin' pretty good. Can't wait to go home. I've almost got all my points." Nathan said.

"That's good. Then you can see everyone back home." Shadow said. Just then Radar came in with an envelope for Nathan.

"Here this came for you today. Good news, You're going home." Radar said. Nathan's smile got bigger as he shook Radar's hand. "as soon as you get better you'll be on a chopper home."

"Hey thanks." Nathan said. Tears were running down his face he was so happy.

"Congratulations! You're goin' home sooner than you thought." Shadow said. Nathan smiled at her.

"Yeah I guess I am." Nathan said.

"C'mon. We gotta go." Hawkeye said. Shadow nodded. She and Hawkeye walked out together. They headd back to the swamp. night had just fallen, so the compound was pretty dark. As Hawkeye and Shadow neared the swamp, someone jumpe out at them. Shadow must have jumped ten feet into the air.

"Who goes there?" Kinger asked facing down Hawkeye and Shadow in his purple dress.

"Klinger it's us!" Hawkeye shouted at him. Klinger looked at him, then down at Shadow.

"Oh, sorry about that. Did I startle you?" Klinger apologized. Shadow nodded, still a little startled by what had happened. "Like I said, sorry about that."

"It's alright Klinger just let us through." Hawkeye said. Klinger nodded and stepped aside. Shadow and Hawkeye preceeded to the swamp. As they were walking Hawkeye looked down at Shadow and asked, "You ok?"

"Yeah, he just startled me that's all." Shadow replied. Hawkeye nodded and they walked into the swamp. There was a poker game going on, and everyone was gathered around the small round table. Everyone except Frank who was probably paying a visit to Margret. Henry was sitting closest to the door, and looked behind him as Hawkeye and Shadow walked in.

"Hey Hawk, care to join the game?" Asked not Henry, but Sidney Freedman. Hawkeye was sort of surprised. He hadn't expected to see the psychiatrist there.

"Hey Sid, I think I will play." Hawkeye sat next to Sidney, and beckoned Shadow over. "Sidney this is my daughter Shadow. Shadow this is Sidney Freedman. He's a psychiatrist." Shadow shook hands with Sidney.

"Nice to meet you." Shadow said remembering her manners.

"Henry told me that your dad died recently." Sidney said. Shadow looked down at the ground and nodded. "It must be very hard on you."

"It is." Shadow said, suddenly not so ready to talk.

"What happened?" Sidney pressed.

"He... He got shot by a sniper." Shadow said. She refused to lift her head. Sidney didn't ask anymore questions. Shadow went over and sat on Hawkeye's cot to watch the game in silence. Hawkeye cast Sidney a questioning glance.

"Sidney can I talk to you outside?" Hawkeye asked.

"Sure Hawk." Sidney said and got up from the table. Hawkeye got up too and followed him out. Hawkeye and Sidney walked over to the Mess tent.

"Why'd you ask her all those questions. She doesn't like to talk about it." Hawkeye said.

"Hawk, I think she's repressing. That can be very bad. You have to let me talk to her." Sidney said. Hawkeye looked down and scratched the back of his head thinking.

"Are you sure?" Hawkeye asked. he really didn't want to push Shadow too hard on such a sensitive subject.

"Very sure." Sidney confirmed.

"But what about her dad's death could she be repressing?" Hawkeye asked.

"I don't know Hawkeye, I just don't know." 


	6. Confession

"What do think we should do?" Hawkeye asked, not wanting to bring up such a touchy subject.

"I need to talk to her, find out what she's suppressing. Then she'll recover normally." Sidney said.

"Alright, but I want to be there when you talk to her." Hawkeye gave in. He knew that Sidney was right he just didn't want him to be.

"Of course, she'll need your support." Sidney clapped his hand on Hawkeye's shoulder. "I need to talk to her now Hawk."

"I'll go get her." Hawkeye walked back to the swamp trying to think of what to tell Shadow.When he walked through the door he forgot all that he had planned to say. "Shadow, could you come here for a moment?" Shadow looked apprehensive but nodded, and walked over to him. Hawkeye took her to where Sidney was waiting by the mess tent.

"What's up?" Shadow asked, kind of nervously.

"I just want to talk to you about what happened to your dad." Sidney said.

"I told them, he got shot by a sniper." Shadow asked, taking a step back. Hawkeye looked at her sympathetically, and put his arm around her shoulders to keep her from running.

"Yes, but I think there's something else that you're not telling us. I need to know what that something else is so I can help you." Sidney said.

"There is nothing else. He got shot by a sniper, that's it!" Shadow shouted, wishing she could go back to the Swamp and watch the poker game.

"Which side shot him?" Sidney asked. Shadow inhaled sharply. Hawkeye looked wide-eyed at Sidney as if the man who helped crazy's was crazy himself. "Shadow, which side shot him?" Sidney insisted. Shadow broke down, she fell to her knees sobbing, burrying her head in her hands. Hawkeye knelt next to her, rubbing her back comfortingly.

"It - It was an American. An American shot my dad. He ws killed under friendly fire." Shadow finally choked out. Sidney got down on his knees in front of Shadow and hugged her tightly.

"I know it was tough, but you had to admit that to yourself. I'm sorry Shadow." Sidney said softly.

"Me too. But remember you have a whole bunch of people here who care about you, and want to help you get through this." Hawkeye said, hugging her next. Shadow cried into his shoulder and nodded.

"Thanks." Shadow said just barely above a whisper. The three of them knelt on the dirt together until Shadow had calmed down a bit. Then they walked back to the Swamp to join the poker game. Shadow was still wiping tears from her eyes as she sat down on Hawkeye's cot. Everyone stared at her, but she ignored them. Soon the poker game was back under way.

Hawkeye was really good at the game, and won a majority of the hands. Shadow watched fasinated and wished she could join the game. But of course she couldn't. Henry and Hawkeye kept glancing at her to make sure she was alright. Henry had no idea what was bothering her, and he wanted to ask, but he couldn't until the time was ripe and the time wasn't yet ripe.

They played late into the night, Shadow had fallen asleep long ago, and was curled up on Hawkeye's cot. Everyone but Hawkeye, Trapper, and Henry left. Trapper crashed down on his cot unconcerned, but Henry stood there facing Hawkeye, and Hawkeye facing him.

"What happened between Shadow and Sidney?" Henry asked quietly careful not to wake Shadow. Hawkeye glanced down at her before answering.

"sidney said she was repressing something and needed to find out what. He had to question her about it, and it turned out it was an American that shot her dad." Hawkeye answered.

"Poor kid," said Henry rubbing the back of his head.

"Yeah. It's amazing that this war can cause so much damage for people who shouldn't even be here." Hawkeye said staring at Shadow.

"Yeah, night Hawk."

"See ya in the morning Hen." Hawkeye said. After Henry left Hawkeye mentally degraded himself for not remembering to get an extra cot for Shadow. He would just have to sleep on the same cot as her again tonight. He gently climbed unto the cot next to her and put his arms around her shoulders. She was shivering a bit, and Hawkeye didn't want her to get sick. Soon he was as fast asleep as she was.

Shadow woke up first the next morning. She sat up and streched, then swung her legs over the side of the cot. Hawkeye woke up next. He too sat up and stretched. Shadow looked back at him over her shoulder.

"Morning Dad." She said.

"Good morning Shaodw." Hawkeye said. He went around her and got his pants and boots off the floor. That's when Trapper woke up. He put on his yellow bathrobe, and sat in a chair between the two cots. "Heya Shadow, Hawkeye." He said casually.

"Hi Trapper." Shadow replied. Hawkeye just nodded in his general direction, as he put on his own red bathrobe. Radar came in with the mail. "Hey Radar."

"Hi Shadow." Radar said, handing out the mail. There wasn't anything for Hawkeye but there was for Trapper. Radar walked out as Trapper opened the letter from home.

"Bad news from the wife." Trapper said, reading on.

"Oh? What is it?" Hawkeye asked.

"She still loves me." Trapper smiled.

Trapper!" Shadow shouted and punched his arm.

"Hey! What was that for?" Trapper said rubbing his arm. But then he started to laugh.

"Oh, come on Trapper she can't have hit you that hard." Hawkeye said.

"Shadow punch your father. Then he'll see." Trapper joked.

"Sorry, don't hit family." Shadow put her hands up defensivly.

"Oh, well I see how you are." Trapper laughed folding his arms over his chest. Shadow smiled at him and crossed her legs. She was really starting to like life at the camp. Everyone knew what time it was, but it was Shadow who said it out loud.

"I'm hungry. When are we going to get breakfast?" Shadow pretended to yawn, but she was really hiding an evil smile as she saw Trapper and Hawkeyes expressions at her question.

"How can you be hungry for that garbage?" Hawkeye asked. It was a legitamate question. He had no idea how anyone could eat that food. He couldn't even believe he ate it.

"Bad food is better than no food. Besides, it's only slightly worse than what my dad used to make." Shadow held up her hand with her thumb and forefinger a slight ways apart. "But still, you're right. I have no idea how anyone could ever like that stuff."

"See, I knew she didn't like it." Trapper smiled. But none the less they all stood up and walked to the mess tent to eat that days garbage. 


End file.
